


In. Out.

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Isolation, Precious Peter Parker, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever





	In. Out.

**Day 12**

Peter can’t think. Not in the room. His body can’t focus on anything other than breathing. It’s too much effort.

In.

Out.

In. 

Out-

They start to bang on the door, to scare him. It works. Peter pushes himself as far away from the door he can and covers his ear, praying for the sound to go away. It does, eventually. They don’t come in tonight, probably don’t care enough to put the effort into hurting him. He should be happy about this, but he hates the room more. 

It’s nothing more than ugly concrete walls and a bucket in the corner- when they feel like it. Peter misses his room. He misses his bed and the stupid night light that Tony refuses to let Peter take out of his room. Even if it helps his night terrors, Peter would never tell him that. He misses Tony and Steve, even if they are gross. He misses Bucky and his cat, Alpine. He misses Natasha and Clint fighting over the remote. He misses Bruce and Thor’s science debates- _ They aren’t coming. They would’ve come already. They have the time. If they cared about you, you would already be back home. They don’t love you. _

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Peter knows the Avengers are looking for him (...right?). He ignores the new thoughts in his head. Ignores the footage they showed him yesterday of Tony at a press conference, glowing as usual. Almost as if Peter was waiting for him backstage as he normally did. 

They’re looking for him, Peter knows it. They wouldn’t leave Peter in this place. No, they’re coming...they have to be. 

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In

Out

In Out In Out In Out In OutInOutInOutInOutIn-

The banging starts up again. The door opens.


End file.
